rekinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Story
This is a remake of Kinder, released in 2003. The grade-school protagonist, Shunsuke, stays over at his grandparents' house. Upon his return home, he finds not his familiar hometown (Kowada Town), but a ruined town of death. He meets his surviving friends and other children their age, but a crueler reality awaits them... This is a survival horror RPG where your actions decide the fate of your friends. The focus is on exploration, and characters do not level up or anything. The ending will change depending on who lives and dies. Be aware there are some cruel depictions. Characters Shunsuke Takano - Third-grade protagonist who must lead everyone to safety. Loves jumping on beds. Ryou - Shunsuke's best friend since first-grade. Likes eating candy. Mother has depression. Sayaka - Shunsuke's friend, a strange and energetic girl. Father has depression. Rei - An fifth-grader, she complains a lot and gives off the impression she's tough. However, she tends to be reckless and panics when in a tight situation. Father has depression. Hiroto - A sixth-grader, he seems to be buff for his age. Both parents have depression. Aya - A quiet fourth-grader. Always wants to be alone, to be invisible. Seemingly there in body, not in spirit. Parents are divorced. Yuuichi Mizuoka - Second-grade culprit. Filled with confusion and grief after a number of family-related incidents, he finds a unique way of expressing his pain through his red storybook. Has a habit of shouting, "Vamos Cantar!" when things get gloomy or when his parents fight to lighten up the mood. ("Vamos cantar!" is Portuguese for "Let's Sing!") Unusually energetic. Takumi - Shunsuke's classmate. Side Characters Takano (Shunsuke's mother) - The only other person living with Shunsuke. Fujisawa (Shunsuke's father) - Always out on business trips. Mami - Shunsuke's neighbor, a high school girl. They've practically known each other their whole lives. Chie - Shunsuke's friend, a side-character who's sole purpose is to give the player information. Loves cats. Chie's cat - Sole purpose is to give the player information. Akira - Shunsuke's friend, he always keeps their secret base up-to-date. Also gives player information about battles. WARNING: Some spoilers ahead! The following mentions facts about Yuuichi's family that you don't find out about until the end of the game. Yuuichi's mother ("Mama") - Took care of Yuuichi (she refers to him as Yuu) and her stepmother at the house, who suffered from dementia. Suffered herself from depression. She was abandoned in a trashcan at birth and grew up in an institution until she was 15, where she found a job at a catering company. Before she knew it, she'd turned 30 and married Yuuichi's father. Through the course of their marriage, a vicious cycle formed, starting with the abuse. Every now and again she had explosive mental breakdowns targeted towards Yuuichi, followed by a suicide attempt (usually consoled by Yuuichi), hospitalization, a negative diagnosis, and end with the words, "I'll hang in there". Finally, one day, she took Yuuichi to witness her last suicide attempt from a building, but to her surprise, was harshly coached on rather than assuaged. The suicide attempt turned into a murder as Yuuichi's strange powers became clear. Her last words were, "Yuuichi, are you happy being my child?" Mizuoka (Yuuichi's father, or "Papa") - A neglectful figure, especially towards family. Showed domestic violence against Yuuichi's mother, and cheated on her with another woman. When he was asked by Yuuichi when she would get better, he showed no interest and gave him the red storybook, claiming that she'd get better when he was finished reading. Loved watching porn. Deaths Will you let a character die...or will you save them? Your actions in the game determine the fate of every character. Also, this game has no leveling despite a Battle System. WARNING: Spoilers ahead! This shows all the character deaths, so if you don't wanna know then don't read! This is not a walkthrough. If you want to see it then go here. Deaths (In order of occurrence) : ~Takumi's Death~ After entering a phone booth near the Hag's Shop, he is killed and his corpse falls out. He is the only character you can't save. ~Sayaka's Death~ After running away, Sayaka finds herself in her room with a killer teddy bear. Upon opening the door, you find it's too late to save her. ~Ryou's Deaths~ Death 1 - At the playground, something grabs Ryou's leg and tries to pull him into a nearby dome. You are unable to save him and he gets dragged in, the maiden killing him.. Death 2 - You lose him in the darkness of an abandoned building, and is presumed dead (but only Shunsuke can seem to see him). ~Aya's Deaths~ Death 1 - Aya runs away when nobody is looking, and unknowingly becomes Yuuichi's hostage in a deadly game of hide-and-seek. The losing punishment is decapitation of the foolish one who ran away in the first place. Death 2 - After stopping her from jumping six floors to kill herself, she pulls the trigger using a gun she found at the police station. ~Rei's Death~ After an argument, Rei wanders off into an elevator, only to find that the doors seal shut behind her. Slowly, the elevator raises one floor at a time until, at the highest point, finally drops six floors to Rei's doom. ~Hiroto's Death~ Hiroto tries to face off the Maiden alone, but gets defeated. Dragged down the hall and thrown out the window of the top floor to be impaled by a street lamp. The Storybook World Home of the suicide bed, where you can sleep for eternity. The red, bulky storybook Yuuichi received from his father went through many people before him. All the owners have cried and sighed and moaned. It's a book filled with people's grief, sorrow, loneliness, and anger. Everyone shed tears as their emotions were expressed through the book, but he was a little different; his grief exploded. The storybook world is a world born from the book's owners over time. Curious tales weaved with fear, madness, and mystery enhance this world. "Weirder than imagination, clearer than reality" is what's said. Category:Poopy cows: